apocolypse
by writerwill
Summary: my second fic read it and give me ur thoughts this first chapters short but the next ones should be longer


Hey this my second fic this first chapter is short I know but the next should be longer well read and review please.  
  
"No I don't believe it theirs no way in hell!" mike yelled in disbelief. "You'd better believe it pay up that's ten strait losses in a row so that ten bucks up front lets go." Alicia told him holding out her hand as he stared at the screen which was now flashing 'player won wins'.  
  
"Alright." Mike agreed pulling out his wallet and handing his sister a ten dollar bill." Your not gonna win me next time though." He said picking up the controller again, and started a new game.  
  
Suddenly the screen completely scrambled.  
  
"Hey what the hells up with the screen?" Mike angrily protested. "Do u think theirs something wrong with the game?" Alicia asked him. "I don't think so we just got it a week ago." Mike said getting up to check the game.  
  
Just then they heard a voice from behind them call out there last name, it wasn't like any other voice they had ever heard, it was like this voice had just ridden up from the depths of hell and entered there ears turning there blood cold.  
  
Slowly they both turned there heads, only to see a horrible face staring back at them. The face had green skin and red eyes that seemed to glow with fire. "Ahhhhh." Where there last words.  
  
T.k. walked down the street heading home from school the very next afternoon. He noticed that their were police cars outside an apartment complex ahead of him.  
  
T.k. worked his way through the crowd, and saw his mom's friend Edo was on the scene setting up a police line to keep people out.  
  
"Alright move along people nothing to see here." Edo yelled. "Hey Edo what's going on here?" T.k. asked Edo when he finally got to the front of the crowd.  
  
"Oh T.k. its you." Edo said approaching T.k. "Well two teens were just killed here last night." Edo told him finishing with a very serious look on his face.  
  
"Really how?" T.k. questioned Edo getting interested in the subject.  
  
"I don't know and I don't think anyone will find out how. I was the first one on the scene so I got the first look at the victims. It was the creepiest thing I have ever seen their faces were lifeless, I mean it looked like something had just sucked all the life out of their bodies." Edo finished sounding even more serious than before.  
  
"Wow that is creepy, what do you think could have done that?" T.k. asked Edo.  
  
"Sorry T.k. id love to talk some more about this but I gotta get back to work, tell you what swing by my apartment later on about nine and ill tell you more bye. "Alright no problem bye. " T.k. said before he turned and started fighting his way out of the crowd again to go home.  
  
Later that night around eight thirty Edo got out of the shower. He still couldn't believe what had just happened earlier that day, it all seemed impossible, just then while he was deep in thought about what happened earlier that day he heard a voice call out his name 'Edo Takiwa' startled Edo jumped back and grabbed his gun off the counter and aimed it at the door. Edo slowly opened the bathroom door and checked the hallway outside. Edo took a step towards the living room when he heard it again 'Edo Takiwa', this time louder and more terrifying. Scared Edo ran out into the living room, the voice kept calling his name, each time getting louder, and more evil. For a half an hour Edo searched his house trying to find the source of the voice but couldn't find anything. The voice repeating his name was driving him insane. "What! What do you want from me?!" Edo finally screamed. Suddenly the voice stopped repeating his name and said from right behind him. "Your life." Edo turned and screamed at the top of his lungs, dropped his gun, and ran outside onto the sidewalk still screaming as loud as he could, only to be met by T.k.  
  
"T.k. you've gotta help me I think it could be what those two..." Edo looked over at the apartment complex doors and again screamed a blood curdling scream and ran out into the street right in front of a speeding car. 


End file.
